


Сила

by Ersente



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эомер - необъезженная кобыла, но Грима это исправит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила

Ожидание мучительно и приятно. Грима стягивает путы шепота на разуме Теодена. Не просто выполняет приказ - наслаждается каждым упавшим словом, любуется своей безупречной работой, гордится. Грима знает, в чем силен.  
Он кружит рядом с Эовин, избегает смотреть в глаза Теодреду с Эомером и кипит от злобы.  
Глупцы. Они все - глупцы. Горячие, юные, борзые, как неукрощенные кобылы, только и ждут, чтобы их взнуздали. В руках Гримы недостаточно силы, но с его языком не сравнится ничей. Острый, хлесткий, нежный, мягкий, как захочешь, так и приложит.  
Грима боится физической силы, и она его привлекает. Иногда он уверен, что если сломает еще одного - благородного, гордого, борзого, - то поймет, как расправить плечи. Но время идет, подбородок склоняется все ближе к земле, а Грима только шепчет.  
«Колдун - враг вам, он несет лишь горечь, и печаль, и разрушение».  
«Отправьте Теодреда к Бродам Айзена, вы же знаете, что враг близко».  
«Эдорасу нужна охрана, лучшие из лучших».  
И только об Эовин шептать не может. Горло сохнет от ее стати, язык липнет к небу от ее красоты, пальцы дрожат от ее силы.  
Грима знает, что слаб, но жаждет ее внимания. Может быть тогда... Если бы она только заметила его, не отводила взгляд, не кривила губы. Может быть, тогда.  
Только Эомер смотрит прямо, без презрения, но с такой ненавистью, что холодная кровь Гримы бурлит. Даже щеки розовеют и на бледной груди расплываются красные пятна.  
Грима знает все, что скрывается за такими взглядами. Он видит каждый оттенок, чувствует каждый вдох, ощущает каждый удар сердца. Странно - и приятно - знать, что Эомер такой же. Он прикидывается сильным, и чистым, и высоким, и благородным. Рохиррим, ха. В нем, в этом светлом, светлом, высоком, - живет та же гниль, что и в дунгарце, который изучил всю грязь дворцовых покоев.  
Нет, это не рохиррим столь же низок, как дунгарец. Это Грима столь же высок, как Эомер. Даже выше. Даже когда лежит у подножия трона, задыхается под тяжелой ногой, давится своим хныканьем. Даже тогда Грима выше Эомера: король защищает своего верного советника, а строптивую кобылу уводят в темное стойло.  
Грима не улыбается, не злорадствует, он искренне сожалеет. Как мог ближайший родственник предать своего Короля? Как смел пойти против Его воли на глазах у подданных? О чем он думает и мечтает? Почему опоздал к Бродам Айзена?  
Грима не дает ответов, он шепчет, шепчет, шепчет. Семена сомнения падают на благодатную почву: Теоден далеко зашел по тропам Сарумана за своим поводырем. Грима - его глаза, и уши, и рот, и сердце, и разум.  
Грима велик, как только может быть велик Король.

Грима спускается в темницу, в ароматы прелого сена, гнилой воды и конского пота.  
Кобыла нервничает. Кобыла носится по своему узкому стойлу, цепляется за прутья решетки и сыплет угрозами.  
Грима чувствует его гнев, и ненависть, и страх. Втягивает их в себя глубоко, еще глубже, и еще, пока легкие не забивает до предела, до тошноты. Он медленно выдыхает. Пальцы, губы, сердце дрожат, Грима постыдно пьян своей властью.  
«Как можно быть таким слепцом?» - шепчет он себе и широко распахивает глаза.  
«Как можно годами смотреть и не видеть?»  
Грима чуть касается грубых пальцев, изучает ровную линию бровей, переводит взгляд на губы и вспоминает, что нужно дышать. Воздух со свистом врывается в пересохшее горло, по лбу стекает капля пота, закладывает уши.  
Недостойное волнение.  
Грима расправляет плечи, мышцы тут же сводит судорогой, но эта боль отрезвляет. Она помогает увидеть Эомера целиком: его оскал, его ненависть, его благую красоту. Есть в нем что-то от эльфа - чистая, незапятнанная оболочка, а под ней ложь, и лицемерие, и грязь.  
\- Как это знакомо, - шепчет Грима и склоняется.  
Его спина не привыкла быть ровной и статной, как у двух приблудышей Эдораса. Зато он больше видит, слышит, знает.  
\- Что?  
От низкого рыка бегут мурашки по спине, Грима хихикает от щекотки, тут же заходится кашлем и отирает губы рукавом.  
\- Мне жаль, юный господин. Мне жаль... Я верю, что мы просто не так вас поняли. Вы же не хотели оскорбить короля?  
Эомер рассказывает, как и кого он не хотел. Грима с трудом сдерживается и не жмурится от удовольствия, раз за разом сглатывает ликование и восхищается чистым ротиком, который выплескивает отборные помои. Записывал бы, да нечем. Поэтому запоминает, выжигает каждую фразу на века, чтобы и после смерти не забыть.  
\- Простите, юный господин, при всем моем уважении, вас не мешало бы выпороть.  
Грима почти не врет. Он уважает силу Эомера. Уважает настолько, что не решается открыто выступить против нее. Впрочем, честно, лоб в лоб, дерутся только дураки.  
Эомер затыкается, тонкая линия губ белеет. Сбитые костяшки идут трещинами, истекают кровью, аромат которой перебивает вонь стойла.  
Грима сглатывает, лихорадочно цепляется за ткань своего балахона, облизывает губы и вкрадчиво продолжает:  
\- Привязать к столбу, оголить спину и седалище и выпороть. Чтобы Огненог долго напоминал, как должно вести себя с королем... и его советником.  
Эомер хрипло дышит, кусает губы, напрягает мышцы, но решетка надежна, как смерть.  
\- Но этого хватит ненадолго, - сокрушается Грима. - Поймите, юный господин, я пекусь о спокойствии короля. В его возрасте нельзя переживать, с его здоровьем нельзя вступать в борьбу с собственным народом. Его любят, его уважают, его почитают. Но всего одно неосторожное слово может...  
\- Заткнись! - рычит Эомер.  
Его ладонь шарит по пустому поясу, искусанные губы наливаются кровью, по лицу медленно стекают капли пота.  
Грима прижимает руку к сердцу, закрывает глаза и со скорбью продолжает.  
\- Я забочусь о своем короле, юный господин. Помогите мне в этом.  
\- Лжец! Предатель! На кого ты работаешь?!  
\- Я знаю, вы не боитесь боли, вы не боитесь смерти, вы не боитесь... Гриму. И правильно, вы - воин, вы в седле с самого рождения, Гутвинэ - продолжение вашей руки. Но есть те, кто боится. Или не знает. Они знают печаль, и тревогу, и ожидание, но не отведали ни одного удара.  
В стойле воцаряется тишина. Грима слышит свои дыхание и биение сердца, Эомер же словно исчез. А вдруг?..  
Грима резко открывает глаза и с облегчением улыбается.  
Никто не поможет его кобылке, не спасет, не успокоит шорами.  
\- Только представьте, что может случиться с ними. Смогут ли они пережить это?..  
\- Ты не посмеешь, - шепчет Эомер.  
\- Когда их нежные запястья начнут кровоточить под грубой пенькой. Как они будут кричать и звать на помощь, когда с них будут срезать белые одежды, лоскуток за лоскутком, медленно, неторопливо, вслушиваясь, впитывая в себя каждое «помогите»...  
\- Я тебя убью.  
\- Как они будут судорожно сжимать колени, пока мышцы не пойдут крупной дрожью и не обмякнут. Вы знаете, что происходит с морозным рисунком, если на него подышать? Не грубо разбить копытом, а просто подышать?  
Эомер молчит, но Грима умеет вытягивать слова. Нужно всего лишь немного подождать, потом бросить еще несколько мыслей, и снова - подождать. Бесконечный цикл, когда не нужно прикасаться или давить, кобылки сами заводят себя в дебри ужасов.  
\- Он тает, - подсказывает Грима. - Бесследно, словно и не было никогда. Достаточно всего один раз подуть - и морозный рисунок сам пожирает себя. Никогда этого не понимал.  
Он меряет коридор шагами: один шаг, одно прищелкивание языком. К сотому Эомер сдается и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Чтобы вы любили короля, юный господин. Любили и почитали его. Не мешали спокойной старости.  
\- Чего ты хочешь для себя?  
\- Для себя? - удивляется Грима. - У меня нет желаний больших, чем благо моего повелителя.  
И снова говорит правду, очевидная ложь слишком пресна.  
\- Но мне будет приятно, если вы покажете себя.  
Удивительно, но мышцы не сводит судорогой. Грима стоит с расправленными плечами, дышит легко и свободно, как давно уже не дышал, но маска печали так и не исчезает с его лица.  
Эомер не понимает. Ему не хватает ума, чтобы осознать простейшую просьбу.  
\- Снимите с себя все, - морщась, уточняет Грима.  
Его до дрожи раздражает, что приходится говорить прямым текстом, но пустые глаза сиротинушки не оставляют выбора. А ведь можно было бы сыграть красиво и изящно, обменяться десятком фраз и жестов, закончить дуэль с промокшей нижней рубашкой. Эомер слишком глуп для этого.  
Зато силен. Силен, статен, складен, такой же, как его сестричка. Только у него пальцы грубые, а у нее - нежные.  
Грима сглатывает.  
Эовин, конечно, хороша, но ей не хватает чего-то. Еще бы узнать, чего.  
\- Да ты с ума сошел, - хрипит Эомер.  
\- Почему?  
\- Чтобы я?..  
Грима морщится. За кого его вообще принимают? Что эта глупая кобыла вбила себе в голову? Да кем он себя считает?  
Грима выдыхает и расслабляет мышцы, одну за другой, начиная со сведенных судорогами икр.  
\- Что, юный господин?  
\- Ты кем себя вообще считаешь?  
Сплошные вопросы. Грима и сам мастер задавать их, поэтому злится, не получая ответов.  
\- Я советник короля.  
Эомер тянет на себя прутья решетки, глупец. Как будто Грима спустился бы в темницу, будь это опасным.  
\- Еще зубами вцепитесь, - мягко говорит он, - вдруг получится перегрызть.  
Эомер рычит, и бьет копытами, и просовывает лицо в узкую щель, тянется рукой к шее Гримы - так близко, так ароматно, так решительно.  
Они дрожат - почти в такт, - грудь сжимает до белых мух перед глазами. Или это пыль роханских степей? Грима не знает, только чувствует, что если не прикоснется к Эомеру, то так и сдохнет тараканом на побегушках у Сарумана.  
Он подается вперед, шершавые пальцы Эомера царапают его щеку, пытаются вцепиться в нос, в глаза, выдавить, уничтожить, раздавить, но Грима слишком умен и осторожен, чтобы подставиться так глупо.  
Или слишком глуп.  
\- Снимите с себя все, - повторяет он, жмурясь под грубой лаской. - Или я сниму все. С нее.  
Какая неаккуратная угроза.  
Нет, Грима не боится, Эомер все равно не покинет стойла, вся его сила, все эти мышцы и навыки не помогут ему защитить и защититься. Но Грима открывает свое желание, подставляет брюхо под удар, отдается в зависимость.  
Только кобыла не замечает.  
«Может быть, он курица?»  
Грима отмахивается от мысли, она неважна, абсолютно лишняя, не для темницы, не под бликами факела. Кобылу можно объездить, а курицу - только в суп. Эомер слишком хорош для супа.  
\- Тогда ты ее не тронешь?  
Грима улыбается. Губы привычно кривятся, а ведь хочется быть нежным и понимающим.  
Эомер сплевывает, резко срывает с себя одежду и швыряет ее на пол. Буравит взглядом. Грима сказал бы «безудержно трахает», но при всем желании не может обмануться столь сильно. Впрочем, разница не велика. Любовь, ненависть - у них одинаковый вкус, который тяжело отдается в паху, разгоняет дыхание, выбивает пену на боках породистого жеребца.  
Эомер оголяется, раскидывает руки и медленно поворачивается, показывает себя. Блики огня льнут к коже, подчеркивают мышцы и углубляют шрамы. Грима задыхается от власти и упивается силой. Это почти больно, до слез в глазах, до спазмов в брюхе.  
Победа резко извергается из его тела, кривит спину и тянет подбородок к полу.  
\- Ты не тронешь ее, - говорит Эомер и хохочет.  
Грима смахивает слезу и кривится: все-таки, кобыла. Мускулистая, строптивая, ладная, но кобыла. И Грима научит ее ходить под седлом.  
\- Я вернусь, юный господин, - говорит он, разворачивается и шаркает к выходу под градом проклятий.  
Пожалуй, он принесет золотой локон. Чем не сбруя?


End file.
